Stuck on You
by shizzical
Summary: InuKag. Inuyasha and Kagome hated each other during their highschool years. Now, five years later, they meet at their highschool reunion. Will things be the same between them?...
1. Last Minute Preparations

****

Stuck on You

by **ilukaiba**, a.k.a. **Shiz**

#...#...#...#

Formatting Notes:

"text" = speaking aloud

'text' = thinking

text = a dream / flashback (depending on how it is used)

Introductory Author's Note:

Konnichi wa minna-san Thanks for showing interest in my fic. Here's a little bit about it before you continue reading. Stuff you might want to know...

This fic is strictly **InuKag**. There may be a few **InuKik** references, maybe others. But the pairing that you should all be expecting is **InuKag**, since I am a strong supporter of it.

Enough of my blabbing, and on with the fic!

#...#...#...#

Chapter One # Last-Minute Preparations

Chapter rating: **PG-13** for language

#...#...#...#

Kagome Higurashi searched desperately through the large mall.

"Damnit!" she muttered to herself continuously.

She was in a rather comprimising situation. Kagome had never been materialistic or keen on shopping. In fact, she avoided clothes-shopping whenever possible. It was her strong belief that shopping was a waste of valuable time.

"And time is everything!" her grandfather used to tell her.

However, it seemed that the entire female population disagreed with her, for the mall was filled with noisy girls, chattering gaily in their search for clothes, makeup, and whatever else that they felt the need for.

So why was Kagome at the mall?

A month ago she had received a letter in the mail. An invitation. To a rather important event.

Her five-year high-school reunion.

Her initial reaction had been "Oh shit." For she hated her high-school years. She had only made one firm friend during that useless four-year period. Sango and Kagome had been friends since the day they had first stepped inside the school.

However, the bad outnumbered the good in this case. The bad meaning, of course, the egotistic and roguishly handsome Inuyasha Taisho. He had made her high-school years a living hell. It was hatred at first site; Kagome had needed no second glance to know that the attractive silver-haired hanyou would cause nothing but annoyance and disruption in her life.

And she was right, for from the first day onwards, he spent all of his time being a bastard to her, with biting insults and threats. He and his "gang"; Miroku and Kouga.

Now, five years had passed since the day of their graduation. Kagome was a beautiful young woman of 23.

However, she was in a large dilemna. She had left shopping for an outfit to the last minute; the day before reunion. She had to look fairly nice and presentable. Even she realized that her usual attire of sweatpants and a camisole wouldn't be a great decision.

After three hours of searching, she suddenly found _it_.

It was gorgeous. It was irresistable. It was awesome.

She grabbed it and headed off to the cashier, with her credit card in her left hand.

#...#...#...#

"Hey Inu, are you busy getting ready for it?"

Inuyasha laughed into the phone. "Miroku, I'm undeniably sexy, what's the point in trying to make myself look better. The girls just swoon for me every time."

Miroku chuckled. "Yeah, I'll bet that Kikyou and company will be trying so hard to get you."

"Of course they will. Hah, Kikyou was such a gullible bitch in high-school. She believed me _every time_ I told her I wasn't cheating on her!"

"You're emphasizing in _bitch_ right?"

Inuyasha laughed again. "Of course, Kiks was the _queen_ of bitchiness. But she was hot so I'm not complaining."

"Yeah." Miroku gave a dreamy sigh. "You are lucky, man. I wish girls would faint with me. And you could get in bed with any girl you want!"

"You know Miroku, it's not _all_ about bedding the bitch."

Silence followed.

The two of them burst out laughing.

"Yes it is!" answered Miroku, "it damn well is. For you at least."

"Yeah, well see you tomorrow then, Miroku, I gotta run now."

"All right Inu, bye."

They both hung up. Inuyasha walked to his balcony and looked at the city of Tokyo.

"Tomorrow's gonna be one _hell_ of a reunion."

#...#...#...#

Kagome arrived at her house and picked up the large shopping bag. She entered her apartment and was greeted with a sqeal.

"KAG!"

Sango came running out of one of the rooms with an excited smile on her face.

"So did you find anything?!"

Kagome grinned. "Yeah, I managed to find a little something..."

"That's great!" Sango grabbed the bag from Kagome's hand and peeked inside it.

"Kag! You are going to look drop-dead gorgeous tomorrow. And I'm going to do your hair and makeup, okay?!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fine." Saying no to Sango was never a good idea.

"Great! Can't wait till tomorrow!"

"Yeah... can't wait..."

#...#...#...#

Author's Note:

So? What did you think? Good, bad, okay? Xx; Please give me some feedback, I live off of reviews. Xx;

XDD I really really really LOVE InuKag fics. So if you have one or know a good one, please tell me in a review, okay? excited

Okay, their highschool was in Tokyo. Methinks. Xx; See, I don't really know any other Japanese cities... Xx;... stupid

Errr, anyhow, yes Sesshoumaru will be in this fic (I think), just not yet. Like Captain Jack Sparrow would say...

"Wait until the opportune moment."

So I am. Xx; wonders when it will come

Err, that's it for now, so please please please **review**!

(... that's your cue....)


	2. The Day of the Reunion

****

Stuck on You

by **ilukaiba**, a.k.a. **Shiz**

#...#...#...#

****

Formatting Notes:

"text" = speaking aloud

'text' = thinking

__

text = a dream / flashback (depending on how it is used)

****

Introductory Author's Note:

Konnichi wa minna-san ^^ Thanks for showing interest in my fic. Here's a little bit about it before you continue reading. Stuff you might want to know...

This fic is strictly **InuKag**. There may be a few **InuKik** references, maybe others. But the pairing that you should all be expecting is **InuKag**, since I am a strong supporter of it.

Enough of my blabbing, and on with the fic!

#...#...#...#

****

Chapter Two # The Day of the Reunion

Chapter rating: **PG-13** for language

#...#...#...#

BRIIIIING! BRIIIING! BRIIII-

"SHUT UP DAMN YOU!"

Kagome stared at her alarm clock with annoyance. She hadn't slept a wink all night. Neither had Sango.

Sango squealed. "Kag, you were up all night too, weren't you!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Mmmhmm..."

"Oh my GOD Kag, you couldn't sleep from the excitement either?! I am so excited! I can't _wait_!"

"You've got it all _wrong_ Sango, the only reason I couldn't _sleep_ was because I'm too fucking _nervous_!"

Sango looked at her friend curiously. "Nervous? Kag, why the hell are you _nervous_?"

Kagome sighed. "Sango, you know damn well how much they all hate me!"

Sango laughed. "Oh Kag, don't be ridiculous! They'll _love_ you now! I mean... _five years_ have passed, _no one_ can hold a grudge for that long. And in any case, what can they _do_ to you now? We're just seeing them now, we won't ever see them again until 10-year reunion! And that's not for _another_ five years!"

"Sango. I just. I just don't want to see him again!"

'Not _him_,' she thought, 'not _Inuyasha_.'

**__**

-FLASHBACK-

"Hey, check out that chick!" A young arrogant male approached Kagome.

It was their first day of school in Tamishii Highschool, one of the best schools in Tokyo. Kagome nervously looked at the boy who approached her.

"Hey sweetie, what's your_ name? I'm Inuyasha, and I won't be single for long baby, so just tell me that you want me."_

His three friends laughed as the followed behind him.

She looked at him coldly. Gathering up all of the courage that she had, she replied. "I don't. But that shouldn't be a problem for you, Mr. Not-Single-for-Long."

Inuyasha's playful grin suddenly turned into a frown. A fang gleamed threateningly at the corner of his mouths.

"Listen up, bitch_, I've _never_ been said "no" to in my life, and you are _not_ getting away with it."_

Kagome rolled her eyes. What could he do? After all, he was just another freshman, another freshman like her.

But she was wrong_. He had every intention of making her life hell, and from that moment on, they were enemies._

"So long, bitch_." he yelled as he and his friends stalked off._

"The name's Kagome!"

"Bitch!"

"That's Kagome_! Ka- go- me!"_

****

-/END FLASHBACK-

Kagome sighed as she recalled the past. Painful memories that had stayed dormant in her mind for the past five years were coming back.

Sango's grin disappeared. She patted her friend on the head.

"Oh Kag, don't worry. He's _not_ going to hurt you anymore."

Kagome nodded, although deep inside of her she was still doubting it.

Sango smiled again. "And if he does, I'll kick his ass."

#...#...#...#

The doorbell rang, and he ran downstairs to the door.

Opening it, he was greeted by the faces of three young men.

Inuyasha grinned. "Hey guys, come on _in_."

Miroku grinned back. "Hell, I can't _wait_ to see all the sexy ladies. Because y'all know I'm the _ladies' man_, right?"

Kouga rolled his eyes and whacked his friend on the head. "Shut the fuck up you lech, more like the moron's man if you ask me."

Miroku rubbed his head. "Daaamn Kouga you hit haaard!"

"Shut up. I hate it when you whine."

Miroku sighed as Sesshoumaru entered Inuyasha's apartment.

"Hey Sess, how's work?"

Sesshoumaru frowned at his brother. "Work is going well. I suppose. And you Inu? I do hope you haven't been... causing any... _trouble_."

"Naaw gee Sess, what makes you think that _I_'d cause _trouble_? What, do you expect me to go rob a bank or something?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Okay Inuyasha, how many girls did you sleep with in the past month?"

"Ten." mumbled the man with annoyance.

"Damn you Inu, how the _hell_ do you get _that many_?!"

"Miroku, it's the experience. And the looks." replied Inuyasha proudly.

"Awww, but _I_ have the looks too!"

"Miroku, what are you on _crack_ or something?"

Miroku sweatdropped. "I'm not _that_ bad looking..."

"Yes you are." echoed three voices simultaneously.

Miroku sighed. "Great, what I have for friends, I tell ya."

#...#...#...#

"KAGOME! Come _on_, you've been in the shower for years!"

Sango stared at the closed door to the bathroom. She was already dressed, in a pretty white skirt and a pink blouse. She had finished her makeup and was ready to leave at any given second.

"I don't wanna go!" yelled back her friend.

"KAGOME! Come on damnit! Or I'm coming _in_!"

Upon hearing no response, Sango marched into the bathroom. She was (pleasantly) surprised to see Kagome fully clad in her beautiful outfit that she had bought the day before.

She wore a knee-length green skirt, with buttons and belt buckles stylishly placed here and their to create a sexy look. It fitted her hips perfectly, and as Sango suddenly exclaimed, "It make's your ass look _cute_!"

Her blouse was also well-fitted for her curves. It had a sexy-revealing look to it, not to the extent the Kagome looked indecent, but it was deep enough to cause a red blush to spread across Kagome's face. It had elbow-length sleeves, with frills at the end. The blouse itself was patterned. The pattern was oddly hypnotizing, and once again Sango exclaimed "Damn, you can get _lost_ in that pattern!"

Kagome also wore a dainty silver chain, with a single green jewel in the middle; an emerald. It was a parting gift from her mother, and Kagome cherished it with her life.

After Sango was done squealing, she suddenly noticed something. "Hey Kag, you haven't put on the make up yet."

Kagome frowned. "Sango, do you _really_ think all of this is necessary?"

Sango snorted. "Well, this _is_ our high-school reunion, we have to show off _some_ class, right?" Sango disappeared in her purse for a moment, and with a satisfied "hah!" she pulled out some of her makeup.

"I'm going to make you look even _better_ Kag. Just watch and learn."

After fifteen minutes of eye-lining and applying lipstick, mascara, blush, eye-shadow, and anything else Sango felt necessary, Kagome was ready.

She looked at herself in the mirror one last time before leaving.

And in spite of her ignorance of style and fashion, despite her reluctance to cooperate with Sango's fashion advice, she couldn't help but admire herself.

"Maybe Sango's right," she muttered to herself absently, "maybe I _don't_ have anything to worry about."

#...#...#...#

****

Author's Note:

I am **so sorry** that I didn't update this sooner. To tell you the truth, I've been _itching_ to update this fic for a while. I've got **way too many** ideas in my head. *sweatdrops* But InuKag just gets me all excited ^^

xDD You were all wondering about that outfit Kagome had found. I hadn't the slightest clue what it would be until I reached that section of this chapter. I was staring at the screen muttering "Oh shit...". You see, I've never been one for fashion. *sweatdrop* Bear with me. Xx;

I was also pleasantly surprised by all of you. The day after I posted this fic, it had (a glorious first) three reviews. I was pleased with them, but I never predicted that the **next day** I would log on to FF.net and find **19 reviews**. @@; That was a helluva lot of reviews in one day, thank you so much. xDD Please keep up the great reviews, I'm so happy you like the story.

Oh yeah, you might have noticed... **Sesshoumaru already appeared**. @@; Screw that, Sesshy is in this fic a lot sooner than I had planned. I know I said Inuyasha's "gang" was Kouga and Miroku, but now Sess is in it, kay?... @@;;

And now for the ever-glorious **review responses**!

****

Inuyasha147: Hey ^^ My first reviewer! xDD Thanks muchly! **Kagi**: Aaaah! Not the *puppy eyes*! *dies* **Inuyasha and Kagome 4eva**: Why thankish ^^ XDD Sorry to keep you waiting. Xx; **jus peachy**: xDD Here's your update ^^ **ChibiHeart**: xDD Does it still sound like a good story? ^^;;; **AnimeHoHo**: xDD I'm so glad you noticed! I was really trying to be original with this fic. ^^ **bloody Moon devil**: xDD InuKag rocks!! **inudog**: xDD Is it that good? xDD Thanks a bunch ^^ **Rj**: xDD Thanks, glad you liked it!! **cRaZyKiTtY17**: xDD Capn Sparrow kicks _ass_! **Mimi**: Meheh, sorry bout the delay ^^;; **rubber duckies**: xDD *pats* thanks for the interesting review ^^ **anonymous**: xDD That should be coming next chapter... *winks* **Kitty**: XDD Thanks, sorry I couldn't update as soon as you wanted ^^;; **animemistress419**: xDD of course, what's the good of a sickeningly nice Inuyasha? Xx; **wolf-hanyou**: Angel! xDD Thanks for the review, here's the update ^^ **daddys lil angel**: yup yup, hard-to-get is always best, especially with Kagome ^^ **kokoro**: xDD I need to sleep to @@; *hasn't slept for days* **random**: @@; yes yes yes yes! **Beautiful-Stranger01**: xDD Thanks I have ^^ **Sapphire**: Hey! xDD I added Sess. ^^; **silentslayer**: xDD Thanks! Here it is! ^^

****

Note: I will not normally respond to all reviews! Just because my first chapter reviewers are special. From now on I will respond to some of the reviews ^^;

****

VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!! Hey, I just started a **fanlisting** to **InuKag fanfiction**! The URL is (without the spaces) **http : // inukag . gold-saucer . net**

I'm hoping that worked ^^; So please, everyone, **join it**!!!!!! And **submit fics** if you have any! Arigato!

(here's the part where you **review**! Reviewers will be loved tremendously and they affect the quality of the next chapter (in addition to the time of update) so please **review if you want more**! ^^)


	3. Seeing Him Again

****

Stuck on You

by **ilukaiba**, a.k.a. **Shiz**

#...#...#...#

****

Formatting Notes:

"text" = speaking aloud

'text' = thinking

__

text = a dream / flashback (depending on how it is used)

****

Introductory Author's Note:

Konnichi wa minna-san ^^ Thanks for showing interest in my fic. Here's a little bit about it before you continue reading. Stuff you might want to know...

This fic is strictly **InuKag**. There may be a few **InuKik** references, maybe others. But the pairing that you should all be expecting is **InuKag**, since I am a strong supporter of it.

Enough of my blabbing, and on with the fic!

#...#...#...#

****

Chapter Three # Seeing Him Again

Chapter rating: **PG-13** for language

#...#...#...#

By the time Sango and Kagome had arrived, the parking lot to the hall their reunion was being held in was packed.

"Hard to believe this is just our old highschool class..." muttered Kagome. Sango nodded in agreement and awe.

Looking around, they saw many familiar faces, in addition to many unknown ones. Like them, their classmates seemed to have changed in many different ways during their five years of seperation from each other.

Kagome made her way through the parting crowd in silence, her eyes moving from face to face. Many males cast interested looks in her direction, but she regarded them as no more than a mere glance.

Sango, on the other hand, was hugging almost every passing person she saw.

"Eri! Eri it's Sango! We were in Algebra II together! Remember?"

Sango's latest "victim" nodded unsurely. "Yeah... yeah I remember you... Sango?..."

"Hey great! Give me a hug, girl! It's been ages!"

Kagome sweatdropped. "Hey Sango, let's go get something to drink."

"Alright, Kag. Hey Eri, I'll catch up with you later!"

Eri nodded slowly. "Whatever..."

Sango and Kagome made their way to the refreshments table.

"Hey Kag, this is a blast, eh? Isn't it great seeing all the old faces?"

"Yes... it's just... wonderful..." muttered Kagome. She was far from having fun. In fact, her heart was filled with anxiety and dread as she thought about him. As she thought about-

"Well, well, well."

Kagome looked up from her glass of soda and almost dropped it in shock.

Four handsome young men stood in front of her. The one that made the previous remark was devilishly handsome. He wore a slight grin with two fang-like teeth sticking out from the sides of his mouth. His hair was long and well-kept, and he had two small dog ears atop his head.

He was unmistakable, even from miles away.

Before Kagome stood the hanyou that had haunted her dreams since the first day they had met. Inuyasha.

She stared at him, her cheeks burning, when she suddenly noticed that he didn't return her gaze. He seemed to be looking towards her right. Turning in that same direction, she sweatdropped, realizing what he had come for.

  
"Fruit punch. And it looks like it's the good kind too! Hah, and I was thinking they would be two cheap to have anything other then water."

Two of Inuyasha's companions laughed with him. One had short black hair; Miroku. The other had long hair in a ponytail, and had a similar egotistic grin on his face; Kouga.

The fourth man seemed to show a lack of interest altogether. He resembled Inuyasha slightly. Kagome remembered him also; he was Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother.

Inuyasha sauntered to the punch bowl, followed closely by Miroku and Kouga, who seemed to regard him as their leader or of some similar position. Sesshoumaru, however, stood transfixed on the spot, his unearthly gaze diverting suddenly to Kagome.

She reddened once more, hoping that he didn't recognize her.

And he didn't. He instead rolled his eyes. "Hey Inuyasha, you have another female stalker, apparently."

Kagome could have kicked herself. She had been so surprised upon seeing her highschool enemy that she hadn't realized that she had been staring at him the whole time.

Inuyasha looked at her with mild interest. "And you are-?"

Kagome blinked. "You don't remember me?"

Inuyasha groaned. "What, do you look mildly attractive to me? No. So why the hell would I remember you."

Miroku gasped and enveloped Kagome's hands in his. "Inuyasha, you must not speak that way to such a fine lady. Beautiful women, please ignore my friend's rudeness. He is merely as taken by your beauty as I, he means no harm or hurt to you whatsoever. Will you bear my child?"

Kagome groaned, while Sango, who stood at her side, seemed to be overcome by giggles.

"Err, thanks... but I'm not interested... in that sort of... stuff..."

Miroku looked disappointed, and suddenly turned to face the laughing Sango.

"Fair lady, will _you_ bear my child?"

Ten seconds later, Miroku clutching his left cheek. Sango 'hmph'ed and moved away from him.

Kouga, however, approached Kagome next. "Hey, I don't really remember you from highschool, what's your name again?"

Kagome frowned at him. "It's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

Kouga stared at her in surprise. "Oh, err, wow. I-I didn't recognize you... you've certainly chang-"

He was cut off by Inuyasha, who had marched up to Kagome.

"Kagome, eh? Well well well."

Kagome grimaced. "What's your problem?"

"I was just surprised. I mean, your outer appearance has approved a little."

"...?"

"If you try really hard, you may be able to qualify for a female toad!"

Kagome's eyes glinted with annoyance. "Oh is that so. Well that means a lot from someone who doesn't even have to _try_ and he still manages to look like a toad."

Inuyasha growled at her. "Listen you bitch, I'm not in the mood for this. I've got better things to do."

"Why are you telling me? _You_ are the one who approached me with your little insults first!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"_Yeah_?"

"Yeah!"

"_Yeah_?!"

"Ye-"

"These little hot dog things are pretty good!"

Everyone turned to Miroku, who had taken the opportunity to sample every appetizer he could find.

Inuyasha stared at his friend in disbelief, while Kagome gave an uncharacteristic smirk in his direction.

"M-Miroku. All you can think about is _food_?!" asked the hanyou.

Miroku thought for a moment. "Nah. I think about food and sex."

Sango slapped him once more.

"Oh come on now, I didn't direct it at you _this_ time!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Oh really?"

"I was talking about sex with women in general."

Sango slapped him once more. She grabbed Kagome by the arm.

"Come on Kag, we've got better things to do then hang around with these fools."

Kagome blinked and followed her friend. It wasn't often that _Sango_ got angry.

Miroku and Inuyasha watched after the two girls.

"I think I'm in love," murmured Miroku, "my heart, it beats so fas-"

Kouga thwacked him over the head. "Suck it up, will ya?"

Miroku faked tears. "The abuse I get from my friends!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "And where did you get the impression we were your friends?"

"Hey, no need to be so hostile!"

"Well you didn't need to act so freaking corny!"

Inuyasha didn't join in the verbal abuse of his friend this time. Instead his eyes followed Kagome through the hall and out onto the patio.

'You know... if we weren't enemies from highschool... I think I might actually... _like..._ that girl... Kagome...'

#...#...#...#

****

Author's Note:

I'm alive. 0.o; Maybe I'm just bad at updating. Xx; But eh, what to talk about?

Oh yeah! **I started a new InuKag fanfic**! And I'm thinking it's going to be even **better** than this one! I recommend you all read it while your waiting for the next update. 0o; It's called **Lessons of Love** and it's another AU fic. xD But it's not like other fics as far as the plotline goes, so give it a try, eh? And review lolz.

Speaking of which, you guys are just too great! *huggles everyone* My reviewers kick ass! xD

Oh yeah, and check my author profile every once in a while; I'll be **posting fic status'** there every now and then; especially if updates are taking longer than I was expecting. xD

Now about the actual fanfic, as you can see Inuyasha's a sort-of-jerk. Fine maybe he's a total jerk. A hawt one tho. xD But from the last line, maybe... just maybe he's reconsidering his pathetic little grudge? Nawwww, I'm thinking it's gonna take him a while to get some brains into that self-obsessed little head of his. @@

And now for the infamous **review responses**!

****

ChibiHeart: Hey! xD Glad you like the fic, and have you joined the FL yet? xD **Ks-Starshine**: xD Thanks. And yes, Inu's gang is a group of dumbass-jerks! But about the Sess question... hmm! I dunno, maybe I'll figure something out and have it tied in somewhere in this story. **animemistress419**: Apparently Inu wasn't /as/ taken by Kag's byootiful appearance as he should have been. Or was he? :3 **Pinayazngrl**: xD they've seen each other alright! xD **G@by**: Q1: they just re-met in this chapter as you saw. xD and I dunno about the chapters, I'm thinking at least 10? **quirk**: Yush, Inuyasha has by far _the_ cutest ears ever ever ever! **Tora Gakuto**: Kirr! xD Here's your update! Aiee! *glomps chibi Inu* Yayy! xD no triplets for Sesshy-poo. (yet! hah!) **inudog**: xD Aww thanks lolz I guess the fic ain't too shabby ^^; **Inuyasha147**: And I'm equally glad to write for such great reviewers as you xD **Mimi**: Aww lolz thanks! ^^ I'm so honored! ^^ **Beautiful-Stranger01**: xD Yup, Inu the playa, dawgg. xDD **anna**: xD I'm such a sucker with cliffies and such @@ **punklunargoddess0**: Mimi!! ^^ you reread it? omfg thanks! xD *blushes* wow 33 ya! ^^ **EvilBunnies1**: xD Here ya go, here's yer chappy! ^^ **Indygodusk**: xD Well, Miroku's starting to seem kinda okay, eh? Our favorite lech, no less! And yes, I'm searching for Inu's redeeming qualities and failing miserably @@ **actress-newyork**: xD Thanks! ^^ **Ayame, in Kouga hating mode**: xD nice name first of all. And yeah, I'll email you as soon as I post the chapter lolz. ^^

****

Note: I know I said I wouldn't respond to all the reviews. Eheheh... whoops?...

(here's the part where you **review**! Reviewers will be loved tremendously and they affect the quality of the next chapter (in addition to the time of update) so please **review if you want more**! ^^)


	4. An Unpleasant Surprise

****

Stuck on You

by **ilukaiba**, a.k.a. **Shiz**

#...#...#...#

****

Formatting Notes:

"text" = speaking aloud

'text' = thinking

__

text = a dream / flashback (depending on how it is used)

#...#...#...#

****

Chapter Four # An Unpleasant Surprise

Chapter rating: **PG-13** for language [as usual Xx;]

#...#...#...#

Miroku continued to whine as Kouga proceeded in pointing out every single thing he considered stupid about him.

"And your hair, it's so short and you wear it in such a dumb way. And your attitude, you're so damn overconfident. And your-"

Sesshoumaru seemed to contribute to the argument by sighing or rolling his eyes every few minutes.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was attacked by a horde of crazed females. They all seemed to claim that they had stolen his heart at some point in their high school years, and didn't he remember?

Inuyasha groaned. It wasn't the fact that they were so obsessed with him that annoyed him. It was the fact that none of them were in the least bit attractive and therefore they didn't suit his interests.

"Excuse me ladies, I'll be right back," he said suddenly, giving them a seductive wink, or as Miroku dubbed it, "the amazing oh-my-god-I'm-sexy wink". It was usually followed by commentary on the part of the lech, however he was too preoccupied in his argument to notice the not-so-subtle action. Perhaps it was a good thing he didn't add his commentary, however; it usually resulted in a glare from Inuyasha and a thousand simultaneous slaps.

Inuyasha walked away from the refreshments table. He found himself being directed towards the patio; it seemed to draw him closer and closer. He knew that he'd probably find Kagome standing outside, observing the city lights or doing some other silly Kagome-thing that he'd never understand.

'Only _she_ would want to escape from a reunion,' he thought with amusement.

His journey to the patio, however, was interrupted by another female. However, she was beautiful unlike the rest of them. She had pale skin, and was slim. Her body was, to say the least, perfect in the eyes of any male. She had all the right curves. Additionally, her face had not a single blemish, and her eyes gave her a devillish look; making many men lust after her.

Inuyasha was, however, ready to kick himself. He seemed to be the only male immune to her cunning and manipulation. During high school he had been the one manipulating her; making her believe things that never were true: that he loved her, that he cared for her.

As he said her name, it came out with the slightest hint of distaste to it; perhaps fortunately it went unnoticed by her.

"Kikyou."

The girl smiled. "Inuyasha, you remember me."

Inuyasha felt sick. She walked closer to him, almost as if she was trying to close the gap between them. However her efforts were failing miserably; with each step she took forward, Inuyasha seemed to inch backward.

"Of course I remember you... Kikyou..."

She frowned at him.

"Kikyou... darling..."

He almost gagged while she gave a slight squeal of delight.

"Oh Inuyasha, I've missed you so much. All these years!"

Inuyasha grinned. "Of course, I've felt the same way..."

Miroku and Kouga, who had stopped their quarreling, assumed their usual positions behind Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru, however, chose to speak with a few of his old high school acquaintances.

"Hey Kiksi!" said Miroku happily as he nudged Inuyasha.

"Kiksi" frowned at him. "And you are...?"

"Miroku."

"Ah yes, Miroku." She nodded and resumed her "chat" with Inuyasha.

"You really should have called or written to me, darling."

Kouga sniggered behind Inuyasha's back. While Kikyou paid no heed, Inuyasha's hand found it's way to Kouga's arm and proceeded to give Kouga a rather vicious pinch.

"DAMN YOU!" exclaimed the man with annoyance. Miroku grinned at Kouga, who chose to take out his frustration on Miroku.

Inuyasha chose to ignore the occasional yelps that he heard behind him. "Kikyou, I'll be back, I'm going to go... use the men's room..."

She gave what she considered her "seductive smile", which our famous dubbing lech, Miroku, considered her "devillish I-wish-I-was-sexy-so-I'll-just-smile-like-this grin".

Inuyasha snuck off towards the patio, hoping that Kikyou wouldn't realize that the men's room was most definitely not located on the patio.

Although he had been delayed at least a half hour, he was surprised to find Kagome still stationed on the patio. She leaned against the banister and, as he had predicted, watched the cars pass by and the lights flicker.

Her hair blew freely in the wind. She looked so sad and alone standing there by herself. He wondered for a moment where her friend, Sango, was.

Upon hearing a loud yell of "YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" and a few slaps he was aware of her location; inside, chasing after his lech of a best friend.

Kagome didn't seem to notice him. She didn't turn as he stepped onto the patio. Finally he walked behind her, bent down to the top of her head, and said one small word.

"Boo."

The next second he found himself sprawled on the ground. In her shock, she had pushed him. Even though she wasn't nearly as strong as him, he had been so unexpecting of this reaction that he had fallen.

She stared at him. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, sneaking up on me like this?!"

He immediately got up, brushed the dirt from his clothes, and assumed his arrogant smirk.

"What _wench_?! I bet you were hoping I was going to make moves on you."

She spit at his feet in disgust. "As if, you arrogant bastard, I want nothing less than to have you out of my sight forever."

"Aww baby I'm hurt." He faked a sniffle and grinned at her.

She groaned. "Leave me the fuck alo-"

She was interrupted from a call of "EVERYONE GATHER AROUND THE PODIUM!" She gave him a glare and both of them stepped inside and noticed a cluster of people forming around the podium, as asked.

Joining the crowd, Kagome noticed that the female speaking was actually their former class president. Apparently she had organized something, and she looked rather excited about it.

Kagome, however, couldn't help but feel that she would not feel the same way.

"Greetings, class of 1999. For those of you who don't remember, I am your old class president, Mia. Since it's been so long since we've all been together like this, I've been organizing a little activity...

"You may have noticed that on the invitation I mentioned that you should all try to be able to stay in Tokyo for at least two weeks. Well here's why: you will be given a partner from this class, of the opposite sex, to spend a whole two weeks with!"

At this moment, about every female member of the class turned to look at Inuyasha and his groupies. Every female member with the exclusion of Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha winked at them, Miroku licked his lips, Kouga grinned sexily, and Sesshoumaru took the moment to set his wristwatch.

The class president cleared her throat a few times and all eyes were on her once more.

"Male members of the class will pick a name out of this hat," she said, pointing to a hat, "and will pair up with the female who's name they picked. It is as easy as that, and you may begin now. Males, please form a line behind the hat, while females please try to stay here and wait for your partner to find you."

There were mixed feelings about this so-called "activity". People who were already in a relationship felt rather nervous. Many were sick with worry that they would get someone they wouldn't like.

Kagome was horrified. Sango was furious. Kikyou was ready to kill.

"If I don't get Inuyasha," began the latter, "I will scream."

Kagome and Sango grinned slightly. Although both were praying to get someone nice, they also began praying that Kikyou wouldn't get Inuyasha.

They watched as the males picked. Some of them gave yelps of excitement; some looked ready to cry; some looked ready to kill; and some looked ready to grope. [That "some" being Miroku, of course.]

They made their way to their chosen partners. Many of the chosen females gave groans; in fact all of them did because they hadn't gotten Inuyasha, who was staring at his piece of paper in disgust.

Miroku was half-skipping as he approached Sango, who stared at him. "What the hell do you want?" she said coldly.

"You, baby."

There was a stinging slap heard, and Miroku looked up at her and handed her the slip of paper with a slight smile. "Eheh... I picked you?..."

Sango gave a loud yell of frustration and stormed off towards the ever-famous patio, followed by her ecstatic new partner.

Another female scream was heard as Kikyou stared at the man before her.

"Hey Kikyou, I'm Hojou. Remember me?"

She grabbed the piece of paper from his hands. Her name was clearly written on it.

"No!" She ran out of the room in tears.

Inuyasha made his way towards the crowd of females, who pushed away their new partners and stared at him hopfully.

"Maybe some of us can have two partners, yeah!"

Kagome was sick with fear. She hadn't been approached by a male yet, and with every step he made she felt sicker.

She closed her eyes and muttered under her breath. "Don't let it be me, don't let it be me, don't let it be-"

"It's you."

She opened her eyes and was greeted with intense golden ones. Her greatest fear had been confirmed; the silver-haired hanyou whom she loathed thrust a slip of paper into her quivering hands. She looked down at it and her knees felt weak.

__

Kagome Higurashi

#...#...#...#

****

Author's Note:

Okay fine, so I suck at updating. ; Sue me.

Actually please don't. @@ *has no money*

But yeah, this chapter was sort of long [I think @@] so yeah. ; And I know that the whole activity thing would probably **never** happen but hey, I need some way of getting Inuyasha and Kagome together, right? And plus, I'm the authoress so poo. 3 xD

Between now and my last update I opened about 20 sites [seriously Xx;] but I'd like to point out one of them in particular.

****

http:// fan.rocket-dive.net / rose is the official fanlisting to the ever-famous **Rozefire**, a well-known authoress here at ff.net. She writes kick-ass InuKag, including Dead Famous and Bottled Genius, and I highly recommend her fanfics and joining her listing.

xD; But review first, eh? xD;;;; Btw thanks for the wonderful reviews; I was so overcome with happiness when I saw all your wonderful comments and suggestions!

So begins the **review responses** [I responded to the most unique reviews, and will continue to do so in future chapters]!

****

KamalaKali: Yeah, I expected him to be more mature too, believe it or not. Xx; But whoops, damn me and my writing skills. **animemistress419**: xD glad you liked it and I seem to be rather good at doing the opposite of what people think, ne? Xx; xD **willowz**: Hehe... xD; thanks lol *blush* **Beautiful-Stranger01**: xD thanks! *blush* You're too kind xD **inudog**: xD; *blush* aww thanks fine maybe it is a good fic Xx;... **Tora Gakuto**: Woah Kirr xDDD! I was just kidding. Xx; No kids for Sess, lmfao. **sleep walking chicken and HAP**: xD yush I'm trying my best to sillify Miroku. xD; sillify. @@; **Angel**: xD; *pats j00* xDDD

(here's the part where you **review**! Reviewers will be huggled by the amazing... CHIBI SESSHOUMARU! By request of course. @@; *pushes Sesshy into the crowd* ^^)


	5. Goodbye Sanity

**Stuck on You**

by **ilukaiba**, a.k.a. **Shiz******

****

#...#...#...#

**Formatting Notes:**

"text" = speaking aloud

'text' = thinking

_text_ = a dream / flashback (depending on how it is used)

#...#...#...#

**Chapter Five # Goodbye Sanity**

Chapter rating: **PG **for minimal language

#...#...#...#

_Kagome Higurashi..._

She stared at the simple slip of paper for what seemed like an hour. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Kagome was ready to burst into tears of frustration.

Inuyasha observed Kagome with amusement. "Damn, should've brought my camera," he grinned obnoxiously.

Many girls pointed at Kagome muttering and giving her dirty looks. After all, they had just missed out on the chance of a lifetime. Two whole weeks with Inuyasha! It was enough to make a girl faint from excitement.

Or in Kagome's case, from disgust. She felt feverish and sick. Her worst enemy. The one person she swore she never would have to see ever again. Her head spun.

As she slumped to the ground, Inuyasha caught her involuntarily.

She looked up at him with confusion. Her eyes were pools of darkness, and for one small moment Inuyasha felt as if he could get lost in them.

That was, at least, until he realized what he was doing and dropped her to the ground completely.

Kagome groaned on the floor. "Why me?" she muttered, "why me?..."

She was not the only girl repeating this phrase over and over again. Sango was curled up in the corner of the patio mumbling while an ecstatic Miroku decided he would take the time to figure out which angle would be best to grope her ass from when she was seated in this position.

This lasted for about thirty seconds, until he had found the right angle, and Sango had introduced him to the bush below the patio.

"TAKE THAT YOU BASTARD!" She ran inside, leaving Miroku tangled in this large bush.

Miroku sighed. "Some girls just don't see it."

"All girls, don't you mean?"

Miroku looked up from the bush and saw Sesshoumaru, looking rather annoyed and exceptionally bored.

"Sessho! So who's your girl?"

"I don't have one," replied the other man simply.

Miroku gasped. "You don't **have** one?!"

He nodded. "I actually don't quite understand it myself. I was explaining to her that I would need some assistance in order to type my thirty-seven page report on the effect pesticides have on Malaysian cherry tomatoes in these next two weeks. And she just ran away rapidly."

Miroku sweatdropped. "You know... I... gotta run too. Later Sess!"

He dived out of his bush and ran back inside, leaving Sesshoumaru alone on the porch.

The corners of the youkai's mouth turned upward slightly. With a satisfied "heh" he said one small sentence.

"I'm good."

#...#...#...#

Miroku, upon walking inside, was immediately greeted by an interesting situation.

Kagome and Sango were sobbing in each other's arms. Inuyasha was a few feet away having a spirited "I love you SO!" lecture from Kikyou. Hojou looked rather lost and confused as he waited politely for her to stop talking with the hanyou.

Kouga had disappeared, and it didn't take a genius to figure out where he had gone with the attractive girl he had picked as his date.

Or perhaps it did, for Miroku was definitely not a genius, and he stared around with confusion. Taking the opportunity to ask Sango about it, he approached her.

"Sango?" he asked politely.

The female looked up from her best friends shoulder and grimaced. "You."

"Indeed," replied the man. "Anyhow, I was wondering if you'd seen Kouga?"

Sango stared at him for a moment and replied.

"Why the hell would I watch out for _him_?"

"Oh I don't know." He looked at her.

She looked back at him.

Kagome watched the two with confusion.

Sango was looking at Miroku's eyes, as was Kagome.

Miroku's eyes were staring back at Sango's face. However, his hand had a different target.

Kagome sighed and left her friend, who seemed to use ten times more strength then usual. The result was a very dazed and confused Miroku who stumbled into the open arms of a very distressed Kikyou, who had been walking away from Inuyasha after a long and tearful confrontation.

Kikyou, who had been waving her hands around dramatically and complaining to Hojou, looked at the lech with surprise and disgust.

Miroku gave a smile. "Hello there Kiksy! Hey I was wonderi-"

Before Kikyou could even begin to tell him off, he felt a tug on his ear. The next thing he knew, he was being dragged across the floor by a very ticked off Sango.

"S-Sango? Why?!" He rubbed his throbbing ear.

Sango reddened and turned away. "I don't know, you seemed to be causing trouble." With that she walked off to speak with Kagome, leaving Miroku to stare after her departing figure.

Miroku, having dealt with many women in his past, knew exactly what had been going on in Sango's mind. She had been jealous. There was something about seeing him with Kikyou that had angered her, and frankly he was glad. Of course, Miroku's ego could bloat quite easily and once this happened, his thoughts were exaggerated.

'She's got it bad', he thought happily.

#...#...#...#

And so the night ended, and many disappointed and angered individuals left their highschool reunion filled with complete dread.

Kagome especially was loathing the following two weeks before they had even started. Or had they? As she made her way to her car with Sango, someone pulled her arm. She turned around and was faced with a smirking hanyou.

"Inuyasha," she muttered with annoyance.

"Wench."

She stuck up her fist at him. "You _stop_ that already! If we _must_ spend the next two weeks together, you could at least have the decency to call me by my _name_!"

"Wrong, Kaggie-babe. No where in the rules did it say I had to _respect_ you." He grinned, and Kagome wished nothing more than to punch every one of his sparkling white teeth out of his mouth.

"And in any case," she added, "why are you following me?! I'm spending the night with Sango and we'll meet up in the morning."

"Wrong again wench! You're spending the night with _me_!"

Kagome exclaimed angrily. "WHAT?! I don't need to spend the night with you! What the _hell_ are you talking about?!"

Inuyasha seemed to be enjoying this a lot. "Oh yes you _do_ sweetie. Our lovely ex-class president told us while we were picking out your names. During these next two weeks, you have to _live_ with me."

Kagome gasped, as did Sango.

"By the way Sango, Miroku's coming." He pointed to a blue sports car, which drove closer to where the three of them were standing. The driver's door opened and Miroku stepped out.

"Hey Sango..." he winked at her.

Sango grimaced. She simply nodded back at him, not making eye contact.

Miroku looked lovestruck. "See that Inu, she loves me already!"

Inuyasha laughed. "I can tell. Hey Miroku, we're gonna let them both drive to their apartment in the wench's car. We'll follow them there. They can pick up their things and we'll take them to our houses."

Miroku looked gleeful. "But of course."

Inuyasha looked at the two displeased young women. "You hear that ladies? Lead the way." He stepped into the red convertible two cars away from Kagome's and started the engine.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other.

"Well I guess we'll have to do what they say," said Sango miserably.

Kagome nodded. The two of them stepped in the car and pulled out of their parking space. They drove off, closely followed by an ecstatic Miroku and a scheming Inuyasha.

#...#...#...#

**Author's Note:**

I apologize in advance before you all attack me with "where were you?!?!"s. But I had perfectly good reasons to not be updating.

- I was flooded with essays, projects, and term papers. And I still am. The only reason I'm updating is that I feel bad after all those angry messages I received.

- I am doing horribly academically [as far as my standards go]. Lately my averages have been dropping lower and lower, and I've gone from straight A's to A's, B's, and **C's**.

- I know that if I actually work on my fanfics like I want to, I'll screw up my grades a lot.

- I had a change of computers and lost almost everything on my old computer. Including two chapters; one of this story and one of my other Inukag fic.

Therefore I was highly disappointed and even hurt by some of the messages I received. I do have a life outside of writing fanfiction you know. So please don't _yell_ at me if I don't update as soon as you want me to. One person even had the audacity to tell me that I had written the whole fic and was probably a "review whore" that was waiting to get reviews. Why the hell would that be the case when I got more reviews than I had ever dreamed of?

That's true you know. **107 reviews** for just **4 chapters** is amazing to me. I am so happy that you all like my work.

Anyhow, this next month is going to be really hard for me so I might not update again for a while. Not like I update frequently to begin with ; But anyhow, once the summer comes I'll try to update whenever possible! oo;

I request that you all check my user profile every now and then because if anything hectic comes up I will post it there Xx;

Finally, let's talk about the fic itself. This chapter was a bitch to write ; My creativity must have died between this chapter and the last one Xx; I don't like this chapter at all, but it had to be written in order to connect the last chapter with the upcoming chapter oo; [Well durr xx;] Sesshy 3 everyone xD I'm trying to make him as funny as possible even though he isn't funny oo; Little things here and there, like the watch in the last chapter and the essay in this one. xD Sesshy in this fic reminds me of Gackt in his interviews. drool Gackt. xD; obsessed

**No review responses!!** TT; I'm sorry but I have a lot of work to do now and I have no time to do review responses oo; I promise to do them next chapter though, so please review :D xD I love you guys a lot and your reviews make me laugh, cry, hug my computer screen with glee, and even... write a new chapter! Ahaha xD so review 3****

(here's the part where you **review**! Reviewers will be allowed to poke Kikyou WITHOUT getting their asses kicked! Oh joy! 3)


End file.
